


The True Lives of the Fabulous Bangtan Boys

by RedOcean123789



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Switch Jeon Jungkook, Switch Kim Namjoon | RM, Switch Kim Taehyung | V, Switch Min Yoongi | Suga, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Top Kim Seokjin | Jin, Violence, Will tag more when I get there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOcean123789/pseuds/RedOcean123789
Summary: Jeongguk really didn't want this right now.He had become a Killjoy three months ago, just three. Just three months ago he had heard the Ghosts of the Wasteland call out his name and rebrand him to Junkie. Just three months ago he was forcefully pushed to be alone, traveling across the wasteland doing odd jobs pretending to be some mysterious Tough Shit kind of Killjoy.Which isn't who he was at all.But he really should've expected that this would happen.





	1. Prologue

Jeongguk really didn't want this right now. 

He had become a Killjoy three months ago, just three. Just three months ago he had heard the Ghosts of the Wasteland call out his name and rebrand him to Junkie. Just three months ago he was forcefully pushed to be alone, traveling across the wasteland doing odd jobs pretending to be some mysterious Tough Shit kind of Killjoy. 

Which isn't who he was at all. 

He had began a reputation though, as a damn good courier. Your message or package arrived in a timely and safe manner. He was good at sneaking around the desert and avoiding fights (most of the time) to get whatever he was carrying to the right person. Hell, he'd even escorted people across the desert before (of course making sure they were consenting to it and he wasn't suddenly smuggling people). 

He was good at his job, made good pay, and earned a reputation as someone you could trust to get the job done. Since he was alone as well, all the money went to him. 

But he really should've expected that this would happen.

Here he was, kneeling on the cracked Earth of the wasteland, weapons cast aside as someone paced back and forth in front of him. 

"I can't fucking believe this, you tellin' me you got set up?" The person said. Masculine voice. Their pacing stopped as they leaned down. This Killjoy didn't have much of a mask, just a burlap sack with two eye holes and a crude inky smile rubbed into the fabric. 

Jeongguk, no, Junkie nodded, swallowing.

"I swear dude, I was handed the stash of Ritalin and told where to drop it. I got my money and went on my way" Junkie explained, shaking. He really shouldn't be shaking right now. Killjoys were hotheaded and bossy, not scared. He should be cursing out the man in front of him, not cowering. 

"Oh, funny, and I'm supposed to believe you? Some fuckin' courier?"

"Hey" Junkie finally snapped, "At least I got a job, from what I hear all you do is raid caravans". 

The Killjoy didn't seem to like that. 

Did Junkie forget to mention that he had four people pointing rayguns at his head who all tensed up hearing him snapback?

"Oh, you do have a sharp tongue! And here I thought I was dealing with a dewdropper", the Killjoy giggled, extending a hand and leaning down, "Names Atomic Misery". 

Junkie furrowed his eyebrows, but shook the hand nonetheless, "I'm Junkie" he murmured. 

Atomic Misery stepped back, and Junkie could see a smirk form by how his eyes crinkled. 

"Tell ya what Junkie, tell me who you dropped the Ritalin off to and I'll let ya go, since this doesn't involve you" he bargained. 

Well, sounds good enough. Junkie really wasn't involved in this, and didn't have ties to anyone. He didn't earn a reputation as a confidant, just as a good courier. 

"I don't remember their name, but they dressed in a blue jacket and had their symbol stitched into the back of it" Junkie swallowed, trying to seem casual. His arms were tired from having them raised in the air so long. 

"Mask?"

"Just a white face mask, you know, the casual Halloween Store kind" 

"Gotcha, and can you draw the symbol in the sand?"

Atomic Misery seemed to be more casual as well, as he leaned down and his demeanor seemed...less aggressive. 

Junkie shrugged and drew the symbol in the dust. It was a lightning bolt being fired from a gun. He heard Atomic Misery laugh.

"Oh that bastard! Fuckin' bastard! Of course Silver Bullet would be involved!", He patted Junkie's cheek, and Junkie pulled away. "Good job kid, you would've been a good Killjoy".

Junkie's blood turned cold, "Would've? What-I gave you information! This doesn't involve me!". 

Atomic turned on his heel and produced a raygun from his hip, the cold metal pressing into Junkie's forehead, "You just sold someone out with the promise of being let go, you'll do the same to me. Sorry, can't have that." 

Fuck. Shit. Fuck. 

"Sorry kid, ain't personal" 

"Doesn't make a difference" Junkie spat, and Atomic laughed.

"Yea, guess it doesn't" Junkie heard the safety click off and he held his breath. He was shaking, his mind was numb. Oh my god. 

Junkie heard a raygun fire, and for a second thought he was dead, and then the wasteland around him exploded. 

Lasers from the rayguns slammed around him, and some Killjoys dropped to the floor. He heard someone screaming, and his body reacting without thinking. He dove forward to grab his knife and gun, then dove behind a ditch. He was shaking, trying to put his knife back in his holster and keep his gun up. Atomic Misery was dead at his feet, eyes cold and glazed over. The forehead of his burlap was burnt black and blue embers from the rayguns blast that killed him was still smoldering. 

He closed his eyes, shaking. Oh my god, he didn't know what to do. He's never been in a situation this fucked, a firefight this big. 

The rayguns stopped, and when he opened his eyes the landscape was dusty. Atomic was dead in front of him, and he could see blood spattered on the Earth. What the fuck? What the fuck? 

He heard footsteps behind him, and spun, gun up. The silhouette in the dust put their hands up. 

"Hey! Calm it, I just saved your fuckin' life!" The silhouette called out.

"Don't bullshit me, everyone wants something in return. I don't wanna go from dyin' to gettin' mugged" Junkie spat, nerves on fire. The figure stepped forward, and Junkie saw another one walking up. 

"Oh he's cute, wonder what Gang lost their puppy" he heard someone else snicker. 

The first person stepped forward. They looked around the same age as Junkie, with bright blue hair and only the bottom of a white mask. Their lanky, wiry body moved forward with such confidence that Junkie suddenly felt intimidated. 

They leaned down, eyes sharp, and extended a hand, "I'm V, nice to meet you. Don't worry, no muggin' today". 

The today part didn't make Junkie feel much better, nevertheless he reached forward and introduced himself. 

Someone came from behind V. Their form was lanky as well, but they walked with such seducing grace that Junkie felt overwhelmed. Their hair was light pink, and they only wore a black bandana across their mouth. Their knuckles had "N E V E R M I N D" tatted across them. They leaned against V, an arm falling across their shoulders.

"Names Park, nice to meet you Junkie" he drawled. Park reached forward and grabbed Junkie's chin, and Junkie didn't draw back, "Now who do you belong to, boy?".

"No one, I'm on my own," he growled, finding his footing and standing up. He found himself to be taller than Park, yet still somewhat afraid. Park's eyes lit up. 

"Oo, that's not smart. Everyone needs a gang." 

Junkie shrugged, "Yea?". 

V snapped his fingers, "Shit! You're that courier everyone's been talking about yea?" 

"I mean, unless there's another one around". 

"Shiit, nice", V turned to Park, "Can we keep em?" 

"Hey I don't belong to anyone-" 

"RM will decide that, we can't just go around picking people up" Park scoffed.

"We need a new OddJobs, c'moonnnn" V whined, pulling down his mask to peck kisses onto Park's cheek. Junkie saw Park's face glow red, and he batted the Killjoy away. 

"We can bring him back but we don't decide if he stays, use your charms on Rap Mon" Park murmured, turning and beginning to walk out into the wasteland. Junkie stayed planted where he was.

"You can come with, or you can stay alone. Your choice" Park called over his shoulder.

Fuck, he really needed protection and a place to stay.

He followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I promise I'll update soon. In fact, chapter one is almost already complete!!! If you liked it I'd love a comment! :) 
> 
> My plans for this? Basically Jeongguk Fucks his way into the Bangtan Boys which is ~so creative~ of me. It'll be more than smut though, I plan for gunfights as well as Jeongguk's tragic backstory being revealed overtime. 
> 
> Thank you again!!


	2. 1

He was glad to know that Park and V drove, because he was tired on his feet. 

It was a small, white car with a black leather interior that made the whole thing that much hotter. A weird mark was painted on the hood of the car. 

He sat in the back, V sat passenger and Park drove. 

What did he get himself into. 

He leaned his head back and sighed, fingers on his jeans. Dark blue skinny jeans. He had to shed his black, denim jacket -although it was sleeveless- because of the heat. 

V and Park joked around up front, and occasionally would say something to him. He'd reply, but it made him uncomfortable the way Park looked at him in the rearview mirror, like he was studying him. 

Junkie was trying to understand if V and Park were together, or if they were just _ really _close friends. He didn't judge, if anything it made Junkie envious, but he was curious about their relationship. 

He was guessing relationship, with the way V kept rubbing Park's thigh and Park would shoo him away. 

It took only a half hour to make it to the destination. Junkie noticed they were moving away from the dry, flat Wasteland and towards the Dunes. 

When they exited the car he saw what they considered their hideout. A literal hole in the wall. 

Literally. It was a cave. A large one too, the mouth opening up into a large dune. As he began to walk forward, V threw an arm over his shoulder. He almost jumped in shock when V leaned in and whispered into his ear. 

"Be calm, and stop being so jumpy, or they'll eat you alive". 

"You make it sound like you're wolves"

V giggled, his fingers trailing across Junkie's collarbone, eyes lidded, "Oh Hun, you'll see". 

Junkie nodded, breathing to steel his nerves as they walked in. 

"You don't have guards posted?" Junkie whispered to V, who hasn't left his side.

"We do, you just didn't see them"

Oh. 

They made it to a large opening, and Junkie started to feel his heart race. Stairs led up to wooden, rickety rooms in the cave, and bridges connected all the rooms. On the ground were chairs, tables, work desks, and in the center a fire pit. 

Someone jumped off a bridge above him, landing gracefully in front of Junkie. Their mask was orange and yellow and covered the top half of their face. Their lips peeled into a wicked grin. 

"Hey there little lamb, you lost?" 

Steel the nerves. He forced his mouth to curl into a crude smile. 

"I'm exactly where I want to be" he forced out. The Killjoy giggled, looking at V. 

"Get everyone to the pit, J-Hope" V smiled. J-Hope, the Killjoy, shrugged and ran some fingers through his bright red hair. 

"With pleasure", and with that, he darted off. He could hear footsteps and snickering around him and Junkie was getting more anxious by the second. 

They continued forward until they reached a small fire pit. Across from Junkie was a tall man, lanky yet broad, with platinum silver hair. He sat in an old living room chair, leaned back. On his forehead were a pair of aviators, and around his neck was a mask that was supposed to cover the bottom of his face. The mask had a large, painted on smile, and the teeth that were shown were sharp and bloody. 

His eyes were intelligent, Junkie could see that much. They studied his every move, and Junkie felt like the man could see right through him. 

V left his side, and Junkie saw other shapes come out of the shadows. There was Park, and that other Killjoy J-Hope, but there were two others that appeared as well. One strolled in obviously, making his appearance beside the platinum haired Killjoy. He was tall, and his eyes showed no emotion. 

The other slinked into the light of the fire. He was short, about as short as Park, but his eyes were cold and calculating and his expression said he was bored. A bright blue bandana hung around his neck. 

Once things settled, the platinum haired Killjoy looked to V and Park (who were sat next to each other). 

"I thought I said to go make money" he said, voice flat. 

"We did,'' Park said back with his usual drawl. Park threw a bag to the Platinum Killjoy, and Junkie could hear the Carbon Coins inside. "We just picked up a little extra on the way".

"Why?" 

"Because he owes us, we saved him"

Fuck. Junkie knew that much was true, but it scared him to hear it. The platinum Killjoy, who Junkie assumed to be the leader, looked at him once more. 

"Don't you belong to someone?" He asked. 

Junkie felt himself get mad, why does everyone think he belongs to someone? He squared his shoulders. 

"I don't belong to _ anyone, _" he spat.

"So you're a loner?" 

"Why does it matter?" 

The leader nodded, eyes still looking him over.

"I'm Rap Monster, or Rap Mon, or RM" he said, voice smooth. 

"I'm Junkie" He tried to keep his voice calm, but he hated how everyone looked at him. 

He felt like he was among wolves. 

RM nodded, leaning back. 

"So, you're the courier?" He asked. Junkie was used to this at places like the Dusted Hunter Saloon. This is how they'd always approach him for a job.

"Yep" he replied, gaze steady. That was how he'd reply.

"And you're a loner?" That question didn't usually come in, and when it did, he shrugged it off. He knew how dangerous it was being without a gang. This time, though, he had to tell the truth. 

"Correct"

"I have a proposition for you" 

He knew that was coming. He'd probably help them with a job and the money would go to Park and V, since they saved him, and then he'd continue on his merry way. He nodded, and RM continued.

"You have to make things equal, obviously, so you'll do a job and the money will go to Park and V, but I'm not finished", RM stood up, and stalked around the fire. Holy shit, RM was tall. "I will offer you shelter, and protection from this gang, in exchange for your service. You will do OddJobs for us, make a little extra on the side. You will be able to live here and be protected, as long as half of the money from these OddJobs goes to us, but" he waved his hand, shrugging, "that last part is your choice". 

Junkie didn't need to think on this, although he had to delay his answer. He didn't want to seem that desperate, but today's little interaction told him he needed protection. He needed a name on his back or he'd be killed before this month was up. Plus, he was tired of giving up his pay to sleep in saloon guest rooms. 

"Alright RM" Junkie extended his hand "It's a deal, I'll pay back V and Park, and then I'll pay rent to be apart of this". 

He heard someone snicker, and RM strolled forward and clasped Junkie's hand. 

"Alright Junkie, you're now the OddJobs of Bangtan". 

He heard V squeal, and felt the Killjoy wrap his arms around him.

"Yes!! Don't worry, we have an extra room!" 

He heard someone scoff, but paid no mind to it. Junkie looked at RM and nodded.

"Thank you, I won't let you down". V began to drag him away.

The first thing V showed him was his room. It was closer to the front, a box of plywood leaned against the cave wall. He climbed up a ladder and he stood on a small balcony, only big enough for some people to stand, which led to a small room. The room was big enough for an okay sized bed and a cupboard, but that's about it. Small, but it was shelter. 

The rest of the cave was set up more than it looked. Junkie noticed string lights and lamps, and V informed him they have solar panels but only use the power at night to conserve energy in case of a dust storm. 

All the bedrooms were built above the ground and around the main firepit, the area below the rooms reserved for workstations, storage, etc. Rooms were connected together by bridges as well, the place operating like a mini sky-village. 

Cars were pulled into the mouth of the cave as added protection and to keep them out of the near constant dusty weather. 

There were some other areas too, like a breaker box connected to the solar panels and a water purifier that was connected to a makeshift water collecting system, ("In the winters, it gets dewy and we get a lot of water then" V explained). There was also a small vault, big enough Junkie could carry in his arms, that V explained was the gangs Carbon Currency supply. They all knew the passcode, except Junkie of course. 

This was certainly one of the weirdest gangs Junkie had seen. He could get that RM was the leader, but even then they all teased him relentlessly (something about "my star sign is Virgin"). 

They were all very...close as well. Park seemed to lay across every lap in a five Mile radius, and J-Hope couldn't keep his hands off anyone. Although Hope's attitude was that of the sun's, his eyes were narrowed and he gave off a wolfish vibe.

Junkie found himself close to V, although that wasn't Junkie's choice. He just let everything happen. J-Hope would approach from behind and wrap his arms around Junkie, and Junkie would just freeze and laugh. Park would lean a little close to him, his eyes travelling, and Junkie would just smile or push him away playfully. 

Junkie figured RM would instantly kick him out of the cave to go pay off his debt, but everyone seemed to just...be relaxing. A short Killjoy with the palest skin named Suga brought out some alcohol and they all just lounged around the fire Pit. 

It had only been five hours, the sun beginning to set, and Junkie didn't feel out of this group. 

They all laughed and talked shit, sipping on alcohol (except V, he seemed to not like it). 

RM pointed a finger to Junkie, and he felt himself almost jump, "You, were you born Killjoy or raised by the wasteland?". 

"I was born" Junkie nodded, hearing J-Hope 'ooo' at him, "Why do you ask?". 

RM shrugged, taking another drink of alcohol, "Just curious...you're definitely the least cocky Killjoy I've ever met"

Junkie raised an eyebrow, shrugging, "Cockiness isn't always the way to go. I get underestimated a lot"

"Didn't help you much a couple hours ago" sniggers Park as he makes his way over to Junkie. Park has had more alcohol than anyone in the pit, but seems to hold it well. Seems to, anyway. He sits on a chair next to Junkie, stretching and laying his head on the younger one's lap. Junkie had to physically refrain from blushing and freezing up. 

"I got caught off guard" He tried to defend himself. Park shrugged, reaching his hand up to poke Junkie's nose. 

"Oh really?" 

"Shut up or I'll push you into the fire" 

"That'll just make me hotter" 

Junkie almost sputtered, and he could hear J-Hope giggling. Junkie looked up, taking his attention off the thot on his lap. 

"Why did you ask RM, were you born or raised?" 

RM leaned back, pondered, and answered with a flat "Raised". 

Another Killjoy, named World Star, leaned over from his chair to grab RM's thigh. 

"Oh don't be so humble Rap Mon, you say that like you were a Neutral". 

RM blushed, batting away the tall Killjoy, "I wasn't anything to be proud of Hyung" 

Star sat on RMs lap, quite forcefully, giggling at RM's compliance. He leaned back, letting RM just hold him. 

"I was proud of you, that should mean something coming from someone as handsome as me" 

RM scoffed, smiled, and shook his head. Dimples prominently stood out on the leaders cheeks, "God what will I do with you". 

Junkie took a good look around the pit to find...everyone had _ someone. _Hope had Suga on his lap, arms wrapped around the paler Killjoy. World Star was with RM. Park was laying on Junkie's lap, and Junkie could feel V leaned against his shoulder. 

They...were all very close. The only reason Junkie hadn't refused this was because he had just accepted to stay at a random Gang's hideout in return for his services. 

Maybe his services weren't...so much money making? 

Not like he wouldn't _ enjoy _that (afterall, he's enjoying the closeness now with people he barely knows yet feels like he's known for years) but it scares him a little. 

Park kept rubbing his side, and if Junkie wasn't trying so hard to force down the anxiety he felt he'd be worried about what Park is doing to him. 

V innocently laid on Junkie's shoulder, smiling at the younger one. Junkie couldn't help but smile back, just something about the Killjoy's smile made his chest bubble.

After a little more time around the Pit, people began to wander away. Star and RM had been giving each other looks all night, and Suga claimed he was tired ("You're always tired, Hyung" -Hope). 

Everyone went to their rooms, except for V. He and Junkie had a conversation going, and V followed him to his room. They continued talking on the small balcony, giggling and messing around. Junkie didn't know if it was the (small) bit of alcohol he consumed, or if V just had that effect, but Junkie couldn't keep himself away. 

V laughed, pushing Junkie playfully, "God I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight, my room is the closest to RM's, and you saw the looks he was giving World Star". 

Junkie smiled, leaning against the balcony railing, "He was practically undressing him with his eyes right in front of us". 

"The only reason nothing happened was because you were here"

Junkie raised an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Usually he just fucks Star right there" 

Junkie choked on his spit. The way V said that so matter of factly caught him off guard. V enjoyed the response and smiled. "Adorable, really, too innocent for this group". 

"I-I'm not innocent!" Junkie defended himself, although rather weakly, "I just didn't expect it". 

V put a hand on his shoulder, "Oh sweet summer child". 

"Fuck off" Junkie snorted, "Isn't that weird for you guys?" 

V furrowed his brows, mouth set, but not in an offended way. He just seemed curious, like he thought Junkie knew the answer already. "No? I mean, we're all dating?"

Oh, huh, well that explained a lot. 

"Oh" Junkie shrugged, "I mean, I expected it, but also some groups are just really close to each other". 

"Yeah, we're _ extra _close" V snickered, rubbing his shoulder against Junkie in a playfully seductive manner. Junkie pushed him away, smiling. 

"Good God, what am I going to do" he lamented jokingly. 

"Just give in, date us too, that's what happened with me and Park" 

"What, you were an OddJobs and then gave enough_ Jobs _ that RM was like 'aight you're in now'". 

V almost lost his balance at that joke, giggling and wrapping an arm around Junkie to steady himself, "Don't call us out like that". 

Junkie threw his hands up, "So, what, to get on everyone's good side I need to get them inside first?" 

V laughed harder, and Junkie was practically holding him up at this point, "Holy fuck you're funny, how do you like, not have a partner". 

"A partner?" 

"Ya know, a significant other. A bed warmer. A soulmate, whatever your fancy is"

Junkie's mouth set into a frown as he shrugged, "I just became a Killjoy three months ago, haven't really given myself the time to meet anyone".

V looked up at him, and Junkie had to really think about whether or not he saw the older Killjoys eyes dart to his lips and back to his eyes. 

"Three months ago?" V asked, voice now soft. 

"Yeah, I mean I was born into this so it's not like the wasteland is a shock to me or anything, but like, three months ago was the first time I was _ alone _so if anything I haven't had time to get myself together". 

V didn't ask what he meant by alone, it was silently understood. His parents were ghosted. 

He could feel V's hand on his back, rubbing softly, "Must be tough". 

Junkie shrugged, "It's not bad, I got the money all to myself"

"But that's the only upside" V almost whispered. Junkie could feel the other Killjoy's hand on the small of his back now. 

He looked at V, shrugging, "Yeah...it was".

They sat there for a moment, close and staring, before V's hand came up to gently rub the back of Junkie's neck. 

They were closer now, and Junkie thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest. V was close enough to wrap both arms around Junkie, to look him in the eye, for them to stare at each other softly. 

Junkie swallowed, throat dry, eyeline level with the other Killjoy. V smiled, darting his eyes around Junkie's face, seeming to study him. 

Maybe it was the (small amount) of liquid courage in Junkie's veins, or the feel of the moment, because he found himself leaning forward. 

V didn't rush him, letting their foreheads touch and press against each other lightly, just breathing in each other and basking in the glow of the situation. 

Junkie looked into V's eyes, feeling himself shiver. The effect V had on him was...uncanny to anything he had felt before. He'd been around the women in the saloon, but found himself not being able to hookup or even get this far. He knew he was attracted to men, he just didn't realize by _ how much. _

V leaned forward just slightly, his lips ghosting over Junkie's, and that gave Junkie just enough courage to lean down all the way. 

The kiss was tentative and soft. Junkie could feel V's lips, could feel his hands on him, could feel the breath coming from his nose. It was almost overwhelming for him. 

V pulled back for a second and smiled, moving his hands to the front of Junkie's jacket where he grabbed tightly, pulling Junkie close and pushing him inside the room. Junkie opened his mouth to say something only for V to kiss him once more. It was still soft, but less innocent. More moving, more teeth, more heavy breathing. 

Junkie felt like he had tunnel vision, only able to focus on V. How V's hands began to grab his waist, how V's lips moved just slow enough for Junkie to keep up, how V's breath was hot against his mouth. It was almost too much for him.

The back of his legs hit the bed, and he instinctively sat on the edge. V sat on his lap, wrapping his legs around Junkie's waist. 

Junkie gasped through the kiss, feeling V pull away. Junkie kept his hands on V's back, breathing heavily. 

"Adorable, all I've done is kiss you" he heard V mutter, pecking his lips again and stealing more air from Junkie's lungs. 

Junkie gasped, "S-Sorry it's-"

"Been awhile?" V cut him off, one of his hands resting on the back of Junkie's head. Junkie nodded, and when he heard V's giggle he couldn't help but kiss him again, mumbling "shut up" against the older boys lips. 

They continued to kiss, V snaking his tongue through the others lips at some point, keeping both rooted to the spot. Junkie felt like the room was spinning around them. 

V's hips rolled down and Junkie hissed, his brain fogging. He hadn't even realized the extent of the effect V had on him. 

V smirked, nibbling on Junkie's lower lip, "Sensitive, adorable". 

Junkie felt himself whine (fucking _ whine _) and grip V's hips. V moved his mouth to Junkie's throat, nibbling softly. Junkie almost cried out, body freezing. "God you're just a big bundle of nerves, have you ever done this before?" V asks, his voice curious. 

"Y-Yea" _ no _ "B-But never with a guy" _ never with anybody. _He felt like he had to defend himself, when in reality he's never done this. The most he did was peck a boy in his gang when he was ten, and that was it. He felt embarrassed, and even more embarrassed that he wanted this and yet he met V just that morning. 

V hummed, sucking softly just under Junkie's ear, "If you want me to stop, just say so, but if you want to continue, I'll go slow and walk you through it okay?" 

Junkie blushed, Jesus that was sweet of him to say. Junkie nodded, licked his lips, and exhaled slowly, "You can continue, I want this". 

V nodded, nose brushing against the skin of his neck. V's hands slipped off Junkie's jacket, and slipped under his shirt. They grabbed at the skin just above his waist, gentle, yet the nails were still pricking at his skin. V found a rhythm as he grinded down, and Junkie was glad to feel he wasn't the only one currently hard. 

Junkie moaned softly, shivering, his hands grabbing at the older Killjoy's back. He tried to control his breathing, but it was difficult as V's hands slipped up his sides. 

V rolled his hips a little harder, harder than before, and Junkie couldn't hold back his gasp. He leaned forward, letting his head fall into V's shoulder. 

"Fuck" he almost spat, using his teeth to nibble at the skin in the crook of V's neck. V shuddered, and he felt the Killjoy's hands move to slowly tease of Junkie's jacket, setting it haphazardly off the bed as he began to work at Junkie's shirt. Junkie breathed out shakily, helping to take off his shirt. He heard V softly gasp, and flushed a deep red. 

"You're fucking toned, Junkie, Jesus you're hot" V giggled, his hands exploring his chest and stomach. Junkie furrowed his brows together, lips curling at the compliment. 

"I was alone for three months, have to be strong to survive" he murmured, the compliment giving his a slight confidence boost. He pecked V again, smiling, both their eyes lidded. "Take something off for me too" he teased. 

His confidence shrunk again when V didn't hesitate to toss the upper half of his clothes away. V was lithe, muscles taught like barbed wire and angles just as sharp. Junkie felt his lungs stutter to a halt, breath catching in his throat. Jesus Christ. 

V noticed and smirked, grabbing Junkie's hands and placing them on his stomach, "You can touch, you know. You keep looking at me with those doe eyes like a deer caught in headlights" V giggled. 

"I feel like that honestly" Junkie breathed out, sliding his hands up as V laughed. V's hands moved up to his chest, caressing softly. V nuzzled forward, and Junkie leaned up to kiss his again. The kiss was proof they were getting sloppier, more aroused, because their lips were wet with saliva and they couldn't stop clacking their teeth together. Junkie couldn't help but find it so fucking hot, the kiss making his body burn as V's hands roamed and teased. 

Junkie let out a shy moan when V's hands moved to the middle of his chest. He shuddered, and V's lips quirked upwards. 

V pressed the pads of his thumbs into Junkie's nipples, earning a gasp from the younger Killjoy. Junkie was almost downright concerned with how good that felt, was even more concerned when V began to pinch and tease his nipples and Jesus Christ. The sensations sent zings of electric pleasure up his spine and it continued to fog his mind. He knew he was rock hard now, his erection straining against his jeans. V must've either felt or understood it, because he began to grind down into Junkie once more. The delicious friction had Junkie panting, his own hips rolling upward. V moaned softly, their lips just barely touching, breathing in each other's little whimpers. When V picked up speed Junkie felt a growl rise from his throat.

"If y-fuck-if you don't get your hand down my pants I'm going to lose it" Junkie hissed. V looked into Junkie's eyes, pupils blown wide from arousal, and he nodded eagerly. Junkie, once again, felt his confidence waver. V slipped off Junkie's lap, kneeling before the younger Killjoy as he began to unzip Junkie's jeans. Junkie shivered, panting softly. V grabbed his hips and motioned for Junkie to lift, and when he did his jeans came off quick. Nothing left but boxers, an obvious wet spot on the grey fabric. V smirked. 

"Wet for me?" He snickered. Junkie flushed.

"S-Shut up" he hissed. V just smirk, his hands now sliding up and down Junkie's thighs. 

Junkie felt anxious again, really fucking anxious. His heart was in his throat and he was just realizing once more that this was his first time and it was being taken by a Killjoy who he barely _ knows _and-

"Hey, you good?" V asked, eyeing him, "Your pretty eyes went super wide for a second"

Fuck himself and his spacing out. He took a sharp breath and nodded. V wasn't convinced, and he stood back up and cupped Junkie's face. 

"God you are a big bundle of nerves, you can tell me stop, I promise you I won't be upset in the slightest" V murmured, thumb tracing across Junkie's jawline. V pressed small kisses to Junkie's forehead that almost tickle, and Junkie smiled again. 

"You're..sweet thank you. I want this, I'm just.."

"Nervous?"

"Like hell" he breathes out and they laugh a little. Junkie admired V's body again, watching the way his sharp angles led to a prominent v-line. "Do they call you V because of your v-line?" Junkie asks without thinking. 

V sputters out a laugh, boxy smile showing off his grin. He giggled, shoulders shaking. 

"What the fuck?" 

"I-I'm just saying it's really, like, showing" 

"Oh my god" V giggled, placing a quick kiss to Junkie's cheek. Junkie blushed, but he was giggling too, feeling a little less anxious than before. V seemed to notice, humming softly as his little giggles faded. Junkie bit his lip, breathing out softly as V leaned forward to kiss him again. The kiss was deep, although fleeting. It had a tenderness to it that made Junkie's heart swell in his chest, making him feel all warm. 

Then V was slipping back down, leaving kisses down Junkie's chest and hips, letting his lips drag along the skin. Junkie shuddered, tongue dry in his mouth. 

V reached his boxers, looking up at Junkie with hooded eyes. Junkie swallowed hard and nodded, and almost hissed when V placed a gentle kiss on the outside of his boxers. Junkie shivered, already fisting the sheets on the bed, curling his legs into the underside of the bed. V smirked, gently teasing his fingers up Junkie's thighs until he reached the hem of his boxers. A couple fingers grabbed the elastic band, the skin there lighting up, and he began to pull down. Slowly, so agonizingly slow in fact that Junkie was almost moaning at the fabric brushing against his sensitive cock. 

When the boxers had finally slipped down to Junkie's ankles, V took a moment to stare at him. It made Junkie blush, almost embarrassed by the way V stared at his flush cock, his head an angry red and dripping precum across his lower stomach. 

"Are..are you just going to keep staring?" Junkie asked finally, a lump in his throat making it hard to speak. V snapped out of his state of mind, face red. 

"Sorry you're just...so cute" V murmured. Junkie felt himself heat up, the compliment both sweet and making his cock twitch. V giggled lightly as his hand finally slipped up to wrap around the base. Junkie let out a high pitched whine, already feeling overwhelmed. 

"Fuuck" he sighed, hips twitching slightly. V's lips quirked as he stroke Junkie softly, thumb sliding between his slit to collect precum every time his hand slipped upwards. Junkie couldn't help the moans that slipped from his mouth now, shaking slightly. 

He almost wailed, almost, when V wrapped his pretty pink lips around the head of Junkie's cock. The heat of V's mouth, the feeling of his tongue slipping across his slit, oh fuck it was so much. His head was fogging and suddenly he was so so shameless and didn't care if he had only known V since that afternoon he just needed to get off. 

V hummed, noticing Junkie's reactions as he slipped his mouth down further, swallowing Junkie about halfway before hollowing his cheeks and slipping back up. His lips left Junkie's dick with a pop, and V was panting. 

"Doing alright still Junkie?" V asked, voice soft. Junkie panted, nodding quickly and he found himself reaching a hand forward to tangle into V's blue hair. 

"F-Fuck, yes oh my god please keep going" Junkie almost begged, any dignity he had left fucking off into the distance until the next morning. 

V hummed, leaning forward to slip Junkie back into his mouth. He sucked slowly, keeping a pace as he worked his head up and down. His tongue licked along the underside of Junkie's cock, toying with the sensitive skin, V's hand stroking whatever wasn't in his mouth. 

Junkie moaned, more of a pathetic whimper really, as his body tingled with pleasure. Everything felt so good, so amplified, so fired up. His nerves were burning in the best way, and he felt like he was going to combust. 

"Faster.." he felt the words fall from his lips, eyes screwed shut and lip between his teeth. V hummed, the vibration sending jolts up Junkie's spine as V sped up. He seemed more excited himself, swallowing Junkie further. When Junkie felt his sensitive cockhead tap the back of V's throat he let out a choked gasp, hips bucking up. V gagged, and Junkie felt an apologize leave his lips weakly. V pulled back slightly, eyes wide and lustful as they peered up at Junkie before he continued again. Junkie felt his cock continue tapping the back of V's throat, trying to still himself but slightly failing. 

When V picked up just a little more speed, sucked a little bit harder, Junkie's moans turned into quick "_ ah, ah, ah _"s. His mouth opened, tongue poking out from his lips as he cried out softly to the walls around him. He had both his hands on V's head now, back arching forward. He could feel his orgasm approaching, the waves drawing back and getting stronger, feeling the effects from his head to the tips of his toes. 

God he was so close already, so close. He just needed a little more. 

He cracked open his eyes, risking a glance down at V. Junkie's hips rolled upwards, and when he looked down past V's pretty lips around his cock he could see V working himself. V's own hardon was slipped out of his jeans, pulsing and thick as V stroked himself to the rhythm he had set for his bobbing. Precum was dripping onto his jeans and floor, flowing so freely Junkie could believe he was already cumming. 

Watching that made Junkie let out a small cry, hips bucking upwards again. V gagged once more, tears forming at the edges of his vision, but he continued sucking. When his tongue flicked across Junkie's head once more, lapping at the precum, Junkie felt his orgasm slam back into him like a tidal wave. His toes curled and his back arched, a wail ripped from his chest as pleasure punched him like the recoil from a gun. His mind went numb, body locking, and he saw stars in his vision. 

V had settled on Junkie's cock, mouth vibrating from his own moans. Junkie felt his mouth contract as he swallowed, some cum joining saliva as it dripped down his chin. The feeling of V swallowing around his softening cock made Junkie squirm from overstimulation. 

Junkie was trying to gain his breath back, gasping and panting, V sliding his mouth away. Both were panting hard, Junkie shivering from the aftershocks that still buzzed through him. He glanced back down at V, noticing the older Killjoy's flushed features as well. Looking lower he noticed the cum dripping from V's own cock, V still stroking himself lazily even after his own orgasm. The sight made Junkie groan and he pulled V back up. V smiled, wiping his chin with the back of his hand. 

"How was that?" V asked, voice hoarse yet soft. Junkie took his time to answer, trying to catch enough oxygen to form a sentence. 

That sentence ended up just being "fuck, amazing". V giggled, pecking Junkie's lips softly.

"Hmm, good, you feel alright?" 

Junkie nodded, eyes half open. "Mhm, m'tired though" he murmured. V nodded, pecking his lips again before sliding back down. He helped slip Junkie's boxers back on, before pulling both of them under the covers. Junkie let V do it, mind hazy. He felt like he was glowing. 

The bed was comfortable and Junkie felt himself sigh. V was at his side, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. V was whispering praises into Junkie's skin, kissing his neck and shoulders softly. 

"Hmm, what are you doin'? It's cute" Junkie asked, voice slurred from his tiredness. V smiled, hand rubbing across Junkie's side. 

"Aftercare, it's important" V explained. Junkie nodded, satisfied with the response. He let his eyes close, feeling warm inside and out. His insides felt jittery and tingly, although the senses dulled by incoming sleep. He heard V hum again, his voice quiet. "You're so beautiful like this Junkie". Junkie smiled, shushing the other Killjoy. 

"I'm tired, let's sleep" he hushed. V giggled, nodding and Junkie felt the older boy curl against his chest. 

Junkie didn't even have time to come down from cloud nine enough to space out or freak out about the situation. His mind had already slipped into the lull of sleep, the air around him tense in the best way, mind buzzing gently. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god thank you for the Kudos and comments guys. I didn't realize I was such a slut for attention (yes I did). 
> 
> I am thankful though, I love feedback even if it's just "I love this!" Or smth so thank you and don't be afraid to comment. Thank you so much. 
> 
> I am still planning more. Way more. This fic isn't even close to finished yet. We still have more to go. I'm hoping to update again soon, within this next week, but we'll see since I got work and school going on. 
> 
> Thank you again!! Seriously!!! Ya'll amazing!!
> 
> Edit: Reached 100 Hits 10/21/19 at 1:06 am (!!!!)


End file.
